1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to a portable dental cleaning system which includes a hollow apple-shaped lower housing defining an internal reservoir chamber fluidly coupled to a liquid passage member for passing water into the oral cavity of a user. In particular, this invention relates to a portable dental cleaning system wherein the apple-shaped lower housing includes an upper opening for insert of a water faucet end and a lower opening threadedly coupled to a tubular liquid conduit member. Still further, this invention relates to a portable dental cleaning system where a liquid tubular conduit member is coupled on opposing ends to an apple-shaped lower housing and a liquid passage member including a hand hold portion and a water jet tip outlet section. Still further, this invention relates to a portable dental cleaning system which includes an upper housing matingly engaged to a lower housing when not in use to provide an aesthetic effect of an apple overall shape.
2. Prior Art
Other systems for insert of water into the oral cavity at a high speed to clean gums and tissue are generally not able to allow for differing volumes of water passing from a water faucet. Some prior art systems do not provide for a constant flow through type liquid system wherein water pressure may be substantially controlled by the user through use of a water reservoir internal chamber and changing outlet conduit diameters. More in particular, some prior art systems do not provide for an overall elemental combination which allows for an aesthetic effect to be provided when such systems are not in use.